The Sealand Chronicles
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: Sealand think's he's a country. How cute! Follow him in his hilarious day to day life of ups and downs. This story's main characters are Sealand, America, and England but it will have occasional appearances form other hetalia countries.
1. This is why we don't talk at dinner

Hey everybody! This is my first Hetalia FanFic so please review, and tell me what you think about it! Also I don't mean any offense to Kosovo, Forvik , Elleore, or Austenasia. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia...

* * *

The Sealand Chronicles

Entry #1

"Can you please pass the salt Mother?" Sealand asked while making a fruitless attempt to grab the salt on the other side of the table.

"Sure, honey." Sealand's mother responded, while passing him the salt. "America! England" she then screamed at her two older sons.

"What?" They groaned while jerking their heads up from their phones to look at their infuriated mother.

"What?!" She nearly screamed at them. "I'll tell you what. We are _supposed_ to be having a nice family dinner and you guys are on your phones. Why can't you be more like Sealand and stop talking to your friends for one moment?"

"Mom, the reason Sealand isn't texting anyone is because he has no friends," America stated bluntly.

"What? That's not true. Why, just yesterday I went to the movies with Kosovo!" Sealand stated matter-of-factly.

"See Mom! He's so lonely he starting to create imaginary countries!"

"What! No! How do you not know about him? He lives right next door to-"

"Shhhhh, shhhh, shhhh," America whispered while putting a finger over Sealand's lips. "The more you talk the sadder it gets."

"Get your hands off of me America!" Sealand spat at while swatting America's hands away from his face.

"Look, I have plenty friends. Just because you haven't met them doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Really?" America said incredulously while resting his chin on his hand as if to say 'go on'. "Then name some for me. Oh, and I mean real countries this time, not like Kosovo."

"Kosovo is a real country you twit," England added not looking up from his phone.

"What? And you didn't men-" America started, but then shrugged. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I bet even his standards are too high to hang out with Sealand."

"Kosovo? Have standards? Yeah right. Standards cost money." England chuckled.

"Anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted" America continued, while glaring at England. "Would you mind naming some of the countries that you are 'acquainted' with, Sealand?"

"Glady," Sealand began. "I'm friends with Forvik, Elleore, Austenasia, Hay-"

"Woah," America interrupted putting his hands up as if to say "stop". "For-vik? _Elleore? AUSTENASIA?_" He asked, pronouncing each syllable to stress his sarcasm."Could those countries sound any more fake?"

"Why, yes America. It is perfectly plausible for those name to sound more fake." England commented."For instance, he could have said Peteoria, American Dad Land, or Sealand."

England chuckled to himself. "Sealand,"

"Whatever England. My point is that Sealand has no friends , well none other than the ones he makes up in his head, and I'm pretty sure even they don't even like him. Sealand is and always will be forever alone." And with that America slumped back in his chair and continued texting on his phone.

"That's not true," their mother interjected. "I will always be your friend Sealand," she claimed proudly, smiling at her son.

"Oh my God," Sealand uttered unbelievingly while dropping his fork on his plate. Suddenly America was halfway bent over the table with his hand on his ear pointed towards his mother.

"I'm sorry, come again? " America questioned slyly holding out his ear.

"I said that it's okay if Sealand never has any friends. I'll be his best friend." she added.

"Mom, please! Please stop talking!" Sealand begged.

"Oh ho. This is too good," America said while leaning back into his chair. "This is totally going up on Facebook. England, you gonna-"

"Already on it. Hashtag, you'll always have mommy on Twitter. It's already trending," he smiled.

"So what?" questioned their mother. "I want the whole world to know I'm here for my baby," she asserted, grabbing her youngest son's hand. Sealand kept sliding lower in his seat.

"Yea, excuse me while I go die," Sealand said as he disappeared under the table.

"That's fine with me. It's not like anyone is gonna miss you anyway," America stated.

"No, I'll miss him," their mother argued. " Sealand is my best friend."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MOM PLEASE STOP!" Sealand cried from under the table. " Can't you let me die in peace?!"

"Get real mom, if Sealand were to die, how long would you miss him anyway?" America inquired.

Their mother seem to pause for a moment when she heard America's question. " I...um.. I would miss Sealand for...You know what? I don't feel obliged to answer that question. Go up to your rooms, family dinner time is over," She finished while pointing towards to the stairs.

"And this is why we don't talk to each other at dinner," England muttered under his breath while he headed up the stairs.

"Why? What did I say?" asked America as he followed his brother up to their rooms.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for this story, then please feel free to** **contact me by review or p.m.! Based upon a true story.**


	2. One laptop, that's all I asked for

**Here's my second chapter, hope you like it! Please review(it'll only take a second)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia...**

* * *

The Sealand Chronicles

Entry #2

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Mom!" Sealand yelled while taping on her bedroom door. "Can I come in? I need to ask you something!"

"Yes, come in. I'm decent ," His mom said while opening the door to let him in.

"Thanks." Sealand then entered the room and sat on her bed. "Do you have an extra laptop I can borrow?"

"And why would you need a laptop?" His mother questioned as she went over to her dresser to put on her earrings, she was getting ready for work.

"I need it to write fanfic."

"I see...and why can't you borrow America's laptop to do that?"

"'Cause I don't want him to ruin it with his Sealandness," America said as he came into the room and sat on the side of the bed opposite of Sealand.

"Hm, I suppose you're right, "Their mother agreed.

"Mom!" Sealand cried.

"What's going on out here?" Their father asked as he exited from the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

"Well, Sealand was just asking mother if she had an extra laptop he could borrow to write FanFic," America explained.

"And why can't he use your laptop?"

"Because he would ruin it with his Sealandness."

"Hm, I see your point there America."

"Dad!" Sealand objected.

"Okay, okay calm down son. Look, if you really need a laptop to write your FanPic than I can probably get you an extra one from work," their father offered.

"FanFic," Sealand corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that I needed a laptop to write _**FanPic**_.When in actuality, I need the laptop to write _**FanFic.**_"

He then heard America murmur something that sounded like "only Sealand."

"Listen , do you want a laptop or not?" Their father said slightly irritated.

"Of course, I just want it to write_** FanFic**_," Sealand replied.

"You know what? One more comment like that and you won't get a laptop."

"Okay, fine. Sorry dad," Sealand apologized.

"That's better. So when I go to work, I'm going to ask for laptop for you to write your _**FanPic**_ .I should be home around 9:00. Care to add anything Sealand?" He added eyeing Sealand suspiciously.

"No. That sounds fine," Sealand muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he? He said he would be here by 9 and it's 9:30," Sealand complained while lying in his bed writing a Fanfic in his notepad. "I have a bunch of stories written and I can't post any of them because I don't have a laptop!"

"Please," America, who was laying on the couch in Sealand's room, started. "It's not like anybody reads your stories anyway. How many views did you get on your last story ?"

"Hahaha," Sealand chuckled. "That's where you're wrong my friend, it just so happens that I got 9 views on my last story."

"Wait, what?" America asked him. "Did you just that in one day you got 9 views on your story?"

"What? No! That would be absurd! I not Rick Riordan! I got 9 views on my story in the last month!"

Before America could reply to his brother's comment, the room door swung and their Dad walked into the room.

"Hey, Dad. Where's my laptop?" Sealand inquired.

Suddenly, a man walked into the room and placed a P.C. on the table in the middle of the room then left.

"Daaaaad? What is this?" Sealand asked nervously whilst getting off the bed to examine the computer as though it was a foreign object.

"See, here's the thing Sealand," Their dad began chuckling. "I had asked for a laptop this morning when I came into work, and this is what they gave me."

By now, America was already sitting up on the couch in the middle of a laughing fit occasionally saying words in the middle of laughs like "asked for a..." and "got a...".

Sealand turned towards the couch to look at his brother. "Stop laughing!" He screamed angrily. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, come on dude,"America uttered when he finally came down from his laughing-high. "Even you have got to admit that this is funny."

"No, I most certainly do not have to. Considering that this situation is the opposite of comical." Sealand shot back.

"Whatever."

"Wait, I'm confused,"Their dad stated. "Do you want the computer or not?"

"I mean if I have to use it..." Sealand murmured while tracing his finger along the perimeter of the P.C.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I want it." Sealand said a bit louder.

"Good to hear. Well... Enjoy!" And with that he turned around and proceeded to leave the room.

"Wait! Where's the rest of the computer? You only gave me the P.C. How about the screen, the keyboard, or the mouse? Aren't they supposed to be already connected?" Sealand questioned.

"Oh, they're downstairs in the car. I sent the man downstairs to go retrieve them." Their dad replied. Then, as if on cue, the man came back into the room with a monitor in his hands and set it down by the P.C.

"I'll be back with the keyboard, mouse, and wires." The man said as he left the room.

"Wait, so I have to assemble my own computer?" Sealand asked his father unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Their father shrugged while he left the room.

"I can't believe this! You ask him to do one thing and he can't to it." Sealand angrily muttered to himself. Just as Sealand was about to lay down on his bed and continue writing his story on his notepad, the man came back with the rest of the things he would need to assemble the computer.

"Might as well start now." Sealand said to himself. With that he opened the box the P.C inside and took out the instructions. He then sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the table and started to read the manual.

"What do you think you're doing?" America inquired eyeing his younger sibling incredulously.

"Um, reading the directions so I know how to assemble the computer correctly. Isn't it obvious?"

"No, I saw that," America explained. "But I had hoped that you this would give you time to change your answer. What kind of self-respecting man reads the instruction manual to learn how to build something?"

"The type of man that wants something built correctly," Sealand retorted.

"No! It's the kind that admits defeat to a freaking pamphlet. Like it's smarter than him or something." America argued pointing at the handbook in his brother's hand. "You know what? I'm just gonna take this!" America swiftly swept the manual from Sealand's hands hovering it over his whilst running out of the room shouting "You won't get this back until you're done assembling the computer!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later America re-entered Sealand's room with the manual in hand to see Sealand hunched over the P.C with at least 5 wires in his hand grumbling something about manuals, and America. "So, how's the assembly going?"

"Horribly since you took the instructions, you bastard!" Sealand spat at America.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," America said as he made his over to where Sealand was.

"Oh really? Well for the last two hours I've been trying to make this machine work and it keeps on failing every time! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

America glanced over to the back of the P.C to examine his brother's work.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure the blue plug is supposed to go into the blue hole." America explained while pointing at the blue plug that was currently in the green hole.

"What? How was I suppose to know that? Sorry I'm not tech savy like you." Sealand said plopping himself down onto his bed. "You know what? I'm done with this. I'll just ask dad to hire some technician, engineer, or some guy who can put that device together because clearly I cannot. I'm going to sleep."

"If it helps, I'll give you the manual now," America offered.

"It's too late for that."

"Fine, give up!"

"I just did."

"Well...yeah,but...It do-...," America stuttered. "You know what? I'm done. Night Sealand."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for this story, then please feel free to contact me by review or p.m.! Based upon a true story.**


	3. Sealand The Stripper

**So this is my new chapter hope you like it! I added a little bit of France to make it more entertaining. Also, I would like to give a little shout out to everybody who favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. Thank you for taking the time to do so! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hetalia...**

* * *

The Sealand Chronicles

Entry #3

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do!" Sealand complained to himself while laying on his bed. "You know what? I'm gonna go check what America and England are up to." Sealand got off the bed and headed towards the living room. When he arrived he was surprised to find three men sitting by the table on their respective laptops.

"When did France get here?" Sealand inquired as he sat in a chair.

"He got here like an hour ago. I would have told you..., but that would have required getting up." America offered, keeping his eyes glued to his laptop.

"You could have called me."

"Like you ever have your phone on you, I don't even see why you need one, it's not like you have anyone to call."

"I told you before, I hang out with Kosovo."

"Okay, come on Sealand. The first time you said it, it was sad enough. You don't need to keep on repeating fake country names."

"But it is a-," Sealand started, then shrugged deciding it wasn't worth it. "Fine, whatever. So, why are you guys not wearing shirts?' Sealand questioned England and the Frenchman.

"It's way too damn hot in here not too. I still can't fathom how America can sit there in that jacket of his."

"Only losers would forfeit to the heat. A true hero would wait till the heat finally gave up and realized that I will never give in," America argued.

"Okaaaaaaaayyyyy," Sealand said a little bit worried for America's mental health. "Did you also strip your shirt because you were hot France?"

"Uuuuuummmm, yeah," he said, glancing at England. "Let's go with that," France responded slyly.

"Well, you guys don't have to take off your clothes. We do have an air conditioner," Sealand said matter-of-factly. "Here, let me go turn it on." Sealand was getting up when France suddenly pulled him back down into his chair.

"I see no reason for that," France said sternly. "It's not bothering anybody. Besides, I kinda like the view," He finished, glimpsing yet again at the shirtless Brit. England, completely oblivious to France's attempt to flirt with him, said,

"In any case, since when did it bother you when we didn't have our shirts on?" he asked his youngest sibling.

"Yeah, I mean you used to run around the house butt naked," America added, eyes still glued to his computer screen.

"Yeah, but that was for money," Sealand said defensively.

"Really?" asked France, raising his eyebrow slightly and smirking. "Would you...like to demonstrate?"

"Wait, hold on there France. Do you think you can afford him?" America chuckled.

"Afford him?" questioned England. "What would he even go for? Two, maybe three cents?"

"What will five dollars get me?" smiled France, pulling out a couple of singles from apparently thin air.

"What do you mean if he can-,"Sealand paused, suddenly realizing how he had sounded before. "Oh god, America. You knew what I meant. Why do you have to make everything sound perverted?"

"Oh no, my friend, you're the one who make things sound dirty. I, simply comment on them."America said putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm confused. Do you strip or not?" asked a frustrated France.

"I. Do. Not. Strip." Sealand explained, emphasizing every word. "So you can go ahead and put away those singles." France groaned as he stuffed the bills into his pocket. "I only did it to fulfill a bet," he clarified. Immediately France's groan turned into a smirk as he pulled the singles out of his pocket.

"So,...you're saying that if...someone was to make another bet with you, daring you to strip right here, right now, you would do it?" the Frenchman inquired hopefully.

"No, of course not. It was a one time thing. My aunt had dared me to strut around her house naked while we were visiting her. I was hesitant at first, but then she offered me twenty bucks to do it. It seemed like a good deal considering the only other people in the house were my parents and brothers and they'd already seen me naked. Although, now that I think about, the fact that my aunt wanted to see me strip might've made her a bit perverted. "

"You know, the only people here are me and your brothers. And I'm going to see you naked at one point or another so you might as well get it over with while I'm willing to pay you," France persuaded. "I'll strip with you if it makes you more comfortable." France began to unbuckle his pants when Sealand grabbed his wrist forcing him to stop.

"I'm not going to strip for you France." Sealand said sternly. The Frenchman glanced down at his wrist, then back at the boy holding it.

"Really? Because you seem to be making a whole lot of physical contact with someone you're not gonna strip for." Sealand instantly let go of the man's wrist and stood up.

"You know what? I don't care what you think. I'll never going to take of my clothes for you." And with that Sealand proceeded to leave the room.

"Ah, you never know _mon cher._ A lot of things of change under the influence of alcohol." France called after him. He then slumped back in his chair and looked at the Englishman sitting across from him.

"So, what about you?"

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for this story, then please feel free to contact me by review or p.m.! Based upon a true story.**


	4. Driving

**Sorry it took me so long to update the story! I hope you like this next chapter! Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Hetalia last time I updated, what makes you t****hink I own it now?**

* * *

The Sealand Chronicles

Entry #4

"But I don't want to drive!" Sealand complained as they drove to the driving center."That's what I have you guys for." America was going to turn get his license in the fall so their mother had set up some driving lessons for him. She also insisted that Sealand join him for early training. England was driving them.

"It doesn't matter what you want Sealand! You're here, deal with it. There is no need to keep complaining." America said irritated.

"I only complained once."

"Well that's one too many now isn't it?"

"Hey! Quiet back there! We're here," England said while turning into the driving center. Once he parked, the trio made their waited inside until someone at the counter called them up and said the teacher was outside. They went outside and England was the first to locate the instructor.

"You had got to be kidding me! When the hell did you start giving driving lessons?" The Brit yelled. The frenchman turned around smirking at the angered Englishman.

"Since I realized that many young, attractive people are take these classes. But I would quit this job in a heartbeat if you agreed to go out with me."

"Like hell I would do that!" A teenage girl approached the approached France from behind and gave him car keys. Her clothes were disheveled and her lipstick was smothered across her lips..

"I parked the car in twelfth lot. Thanks for the lesson, it was fun. Like really fun. Call me," she rapidly gave him a slip of paper and left.

"I would say have fun with your students, but from the looks of it, you already have!" England accused.

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible. I just happens naturally." the blond argued.

"Hey, um sorry to interupt but, wait, I'm not sorry." America realized. "Stop talking. We are here for me. France, you're teaching me and Sealand how to drive, so show us the way to the car."

"It's Sealand and I, you twit." the Brit corrected.

"I know, but I wanted to say my name first. Now, I don't know why we are still here, we should already be halfway to know what? I'm tired of waiting for you slowpokes, I'll just bring the car here." The American ran out into the lot to retrieve the vehicle.

"Are you just gonna let him go get a car? Go after him!" the dirty blond cried at the Frenchman.

"Don't worry about it_ mon cher, _there's no way he can bring a car here. He doesn't have any car keys-" France began, but was interrupted by America pulling a car towards them. "What the hell?"

"Hey guys, so I saw this car in lot twelve and I heard that where France puts his cars, so I took it," America explained, letting go of the car.

"How the hell did you get here that fast?" England asked. His younger sibling merely chuckled at the question.

"I have my ways, but that's not the point. France, do you have the keys?"

"I'll have to go inside to get it. I'll be back in a moment." The frenchman turned and ran inside. When he returned, Sealand, and America got into the car with him. France insisted England joined them, but he rejected saying that he didn't want into a car that the blond probably had sex in. France drove them to an empty lot and when they arrived, he let America drive around the vacant space. America driving lesson was more or less normal with France flirting with the two brothers and Sealand trying to convince them that he is a country. It wasn't until Sealand went behind the wheel that the trouble started.

"Okay, so put the car in drive and let go of the brake with your foot," France instructed.

"Okay," Sealand replied. As soon as he did so, the car started to move forward slowly. "What?!No, no, no, no! What's happening?! Why is it moving?! My foot's not on the accelerator!"

"Calm down, that's normal _mon garçon effrayé_."

"Okay, if you say so," Sealand said, not fully believing his teacher. "What do I do now?"

"You could go a little bit faster, We are going 2 miles per hour. In fact, I'm pretty sure that snail just past us."

"Well, sorry if I like to drive safely," Sealand stated sarcastically. "But fine, I'll abide by your rules." He promptly floored the accelerator and they were going 45 miles per hour.

"Stop! Stop, you're going to kill us! " America yelled from the back of the car which caused his brother to slam the brakes, making everyone in lurch forward their seats. "Jeez, bro. I didn't say to stop so abruptly."

"Sorry, it's just kind of hard to process what you're doing when someone is _screaming _at you,' Sealand responded.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so asinine, I wouldn't have been screaming at you!" America spat back. Sealand anger subsided as he and France looked at the American quizzically.

"Asinine?" the Frenchman asked America impressed.

"Yeah, that's right," the American with a smug look plastered on his face. "I know those kinds of... um..wait...what are those things we say, like the things sentences are made up of. I think it starts with a j, maybe a k."

"Do you mean words?" France said, shaking his head.

"Yeah words! I know those kinds of words."

"Okay, whatever. Can we get back the lesson?" Sealand asked his instructor.

.

"Sure," the Frenchman agreed. "Just don't go so fast, okay?"

"Kay." Sealand took his foot of the brake and continued to drive while France proceeded to send commands his way.

"Go faster."

"Okay."

"Why are you going so fast? Slow down!"

"You told me-,"

"Stop talking and pay attention to the road."

"But-,"

"Turn here,"

"Ka-,"

"Stop turning! We are going to crash into that cone!"

"But you-"

"Slow down, you're going to fast."

"Fi-"

"Why are we going so slow?"

"You said t-"

"What did I say about talking? That's probably why you're not driving well."

"What? That's not fa-,"

"Stop talking!"

"That's it, I'm done driving for today," Sealand said, pushing down the brake and putting the car in park.

"What? We've only driven for like four minutes," Francis replied, glancing at his watch "Your brother drove for an hour. Why do you want to stop?" _Because you are acting like a flippin' drill sergeant_, Sealand thought, but settled on saying "I don't know, I guess I'm just tired."

"If you say so. Then I guess we're done for today. Here, let me take the wheel and I'll drive you guys back to the driving center."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please Review and let me know! If you have any suggestions for this story, then please feel free to contact me by review or p.m.!**


	5. What comes first, Milk or Cereal?

**So here's my new chapter! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoed writing it! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia, nor will I probably ever will... **

* * *

The Sealand Chronicles

Entry #5

"There submitted!" Sealand exclaimed while posting a new story on FanFic. "After two months of no ideas or prompts, I have finally posted a new story."

"Congratulations Sealand. Now you have more stories for people not to read," England smirked.

"People do read my story. Why, just yesterday someone reviewed my story."

"Oh really? And what did they say?"

"That they hated it and begged me to stop writing stories but that's not the point. The point is that they took the time to review my story."

"Right, _that's_ the important part."

"Yes! Someone just reviewed my story!" America exclaimed. "Someone actually liked it. I thought nobody would ever read it. I haven't gotten any views for the story for 10 days. I can't-"

"Can't what?" England inquired. America slowly turned his focus off of his laptop to glare at his youngest sibling.

"Sealand," America whispered angrily.

"What about Sealand?"

"He's the one who fucking reviewed my story? Why the hell would you that?"

"You seemed kind of upset about it the past few days, so I thought if I reviewed your story so you wouldn't be depressed."

"Why would reviewing my story make me less depressed?! I already knew you liked my story!"

"Okay fine! Sheesh! I was just trying to help."

"No, nothing you do ever helps Sealand! You know what? I'm done writing for today." America closed his laptop and proceeded to leave the living room. "I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"I'll join you!" Sealand said while getting off his chair and started to follow America to the kitchen .

"God Sealand! No, just no! You know what? I'm not even hungry anymore," the American complained.

"You?" laughed England. "I'm pretty sure that's impossible." America stared as his brother, but then shrugged.

"I guess, I could go for some cereal," he nodded.

"I love cereal!" smiled Sealand.

"Of course you do," England said condescendingly, as they headed down to the kitchen together. When they arrived, America and England grabbed the ingredients whilst Sealand set up the table.

"And then the porcupine jumped out of the tree screaming "Where are my bananas?" America told England as he sat down at the table.

"Hahaha, that's hilarious. That has got to be the funniest joke I've ever heard." The Brit chuckled, taking a seat across from his american sibling.

"What was the joke?" Sealand asked, who was already seated. Both of his brothers looked at him shaking their heads.

"Just had to go ruin the moment, didn't you Sealand?" America asked disprovingly.

"All I did was ask what the joke was," Sealand uttered meekly.

"Are you serious? You're not even going to apologize? Just going to sit there like you did nothing wrong?" America questioned incredulously. "You know what? Fine, I don't care, just pass me the cereal."

"Okay," Sealand began passing his older sibling the frosted flakes. "But I don't see what you are going to do with it without the milk."

"What do you mean?" England inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? How can you pour cereal without pouring milk first?" The micro-nation responded. America stopped putting frosted flakes to look at his brother quizzically.

"You don't. You pour cereal first so you know how much milk you need," the American explained.

"Yeah, but if you do that then your cereal gets soggy when you pour the milk on it," Sealand answered.

"Soggy? Please, next you tell me you take the sugar off Frosted flakes."

"Of course you do. If you don't, it taste too sugary."

"What? Why the bloody hell wouldn't you just eat corn flakes?" England questioned.

"It wouldn't be the same."

"You're right. Cause if you did it the other way then you'd actually be normal!" America cried. "You know what? I'm done here." The dirty blond got up and left the room.

"Whoa, America is actually going to skip a meal? I guess there's a first for ev-" Sealand started, but was interrupted by his brother coming back into the room and picking up his breakfast.

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm going to go hungry. A hero doesn't roll like that," America stated before exiting the room once more.

"Guess I spoke too soon."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for this story, then feel free to contact me by review or p.m.! Based upon a true story.**


	6. Stupid Summaries

**Okay, so as some of you may know, I had already posted ch.6 and labled it "I Need A Hero" but I decided it would be better as a oneshot so I took it down, and posted as a oneshot. It's still labled under the same name, so please come check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

"I finished my story!" Sealand exclaimed, typing the last word of his narrative. All three of the brothers were currently sitting by their living room table on the respective laptops writing fanfic.

"Congrats pal," England said sarcastically. "Now you have like what? Two stories? After like, three years of writing fanfic?"

"So what? There's no shame of having only two stories."

"There is when you they're both one shots that have less than 300 words combined." America commented lazily.

"That doesn't matter. It's not the quantity of the fanfic that matters, it's the quality."

"Well, considering that your story only gets reviews because you made a separate account just so you could review it, I don't really think the quality's all the good."

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't my best story but I guarantee that this one is at least 2 times better."

"Wait, a whole two times better? You know what that means, right America?" the Brit asked.. "This story isn't going to be unbearingly horrid, just only completely terrible."

"Haha, very funny England, but this story is going to be awesome!"

"That'll be one dollar," Prussia ordered with his hand out, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Fine," the micronation sighed, taking a bill from his pocket and handing it to the albino. "I still don't see why we have to give you a dollar everytime we say awesome."

"That'll be two dollars now," the red-eyed teen demanded.

"This isn't fair," the little boy harrumphed, handing former country another bill.

"Whatever, I just came to collect my dues," the Prussian said as he left the room.

"Hmph! Well, that certainly wasn't delightful."

"It's your fault, you said the word," England reasoned.

"What word? You mean awesome?"

"That'll be one, a dollar." Prussia explained, holding his hand out as he reappeared into the room.

"What the flip?This is simply preposterous!" Sealand exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I am never saying awesome again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 awesomes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, take your filthy money." Sealand cried as he gave the Prussian a twenty dollar bill.

"I shall," the albino agreed happily as he took the money. "So should I go now or are you going to say awesome again?"

"I won't say awe- I mean, the word again."

"That'll be fifty cents."

"What, no! I didn't say the word!"

"No, not fully. You said, half of the word so, therefore, you owe me half the price Give me fifty cents."

"Ugh, this is ludicrous." Sealand handed the red-eyed teen two quarters.

"Awesome! Now I've gotta go, cause I do believe someone in Paraguay just used my word. But don't worry, I'll be back as soon as you say awesome again!" Prussia cried as he ran out the room.

"That was so unfair," Sealand complained as he slumped back into his chair.

"I don't know, I think his price was pretty reasonable," America stated, as he continued to write on his computer. "Considering I charge five hamburgers each time someone declares that they're a hero."

"Wait...um, that happens enough times for you to charge for it?" the oldest son asked incredulously.

"You'd be surprised."

"O.M.G, I got so distracted with Prussia and all, that I forgot to post my story!" Sealand realized. "Okay, so let's see, go the fanfic website, login, new story, accept guidelines, under this category, and pop goes the weasel. I'm in, Now all I need to do is give the details of the story."

"Yeah, um Sealand? We don't care, there's no reason to tell everyone what you doing. If you want to do that, get a twitter. Or better yet, a facebook, I mean, that's how people use it nowadays anyway," America advised.

"Title: A Story, Summary,hmm, skip," the micronation continued ignoring his brother's request. "Language: English. Rating: K, Genre: Humor, Characters: Peter, Alfred, and Arthur, Document: A Story. Okay now back to the .. what should I write?"

"I don't know? Maybe what the story's about?" England offered.

"I know that, but I don't know how to describe it. Maybe you guys could read my story and help me with my summary."

"Yeah, right," the American chuckled. "I'll do that right after I eat England's cooking."

"Hey!" the Brit objected.

"What? You know it's true."

"Ugh, I hate writing summaries, they're just so hard," Sealand complained.

"Just try to write it."

"Okay...there, done. How's this? "I wrote this story. It has Peter, Alfred, a little Arthur here and there. I think it's funny, you might think it's funny. Meh. -Long exaggerated breath taken here-. So, um..., read it." So, what did you think?"

"Well Sealand, I think that is officially the worst summary ever. In fact, I am ashamed to be even in the same room as you while you wrote that."

"Geez, I didn't think it was that bad." Sealand said, as he erased his summary.

"Well, it was."

"Okay, fine... how about this? "Peter is a- You know what? I'm not going to do this. I don't believe in summaries. I not going to succumb to your idea of having to give you a brief explanation of this story so you'll know what this story about. I mean, honestly, I spend five hours writing a story, just to waste six more hours coming up with a witty and interesting summary. The whole idea is simply ridiculous."

"Are you even trying?"

"Okay, okay, so those two were flops. Just give me another chance."

"Okay, fine but this is the last one."

"Okay,... here it goes, ""What's the point of summaries anyway? To give you a basic idea of my story? Back in my day, people actually had to _read _the story to find out what it was about. Then you could decide whether you'd want to read it or not, but it'd be too late, because you would have already had read it."

"That's it. I'm done!" the bespeckled teen declared as he got up and collected his laptop. "Have fun writing your summary."

"Was it really that horrible? England wil-"

"Don't even try."


End file.
